


Hello! What's Your Name? No, I Was Talking to the Pterodactyl

by DeanWinchesterIsTrans



Series: When the Twelfth Doctor Meets Torchwood [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans
Summary: The Doctor goes to see Torchwood.





	Hello! What's Your Name? No, I Was Talking to the Pterodactyl

Jack led the way down to the Torchwood base. The ceiling soared overhead and the pteredactyl screeched in what Jack hoped was a friendly greeting.

The Doctor hopped down then steps and stood at the doorway, scanning the whole area. While there were certainly several things to look at and inspect, he first went for the loudest, quickest and most alive thing in the room, other than Jack and himself.

He grinned at the pterodactyl and called up, "Hello! You there, what's your name?"

At Jack's confused look, he explained, "You have a pterodactyl in your base. I'm introducing myself. It's only polite, Jack."

Jack smiled and shook his head slightly. Of course the Doctor would say hello to their pterodactyl, before examining anything else.

The pterodactyl screeched back. It didn't sound very different from its usual sounds, but The Doctor responded anyways, shouting rather loudly, "It's nice to meet you!" He had the one of the most ridiculous smiles on his face Jack had ever seen. An old dinosaur of a Time Lord is bound to get along with other old dinosaurs, Jack supposed.

The pterodactyl screeched again and swooped lower, nearly taking off Jack's head, which wouldn't be a fun experience, and he should know. Thanks, revolutionary France.

He took the Doctor's arm and pulled him away from where it was circling. "Maybe we shouldn't stand this close while it's all riled up like that," Jack advised.

The Doctor looked around the room and frowned, "You said we were going to meet your team, um, where are they?"

Jack frowned for a moment, processing. He sighed when he realized his mistake. "I am such an idiot! They all had went home already and I completely forgot. Not needing to sleep really throws my sense of time out of loop. Well, they went home around the usual time, and Ianto left shortly after you arrived. You came to visit very late, you know. Who the hell comes to visit at," he glanced at his watch, "1am anyways?"

"Well, I had just gotten back from that whole... incident with Ashildr, so I decided to visit you, and I have plans with Clara tomorrow, so... I don't know. I don't know why I show up anywhere at any time, really. Speaking of Clara... I should probably go. Bye, Jack. I'll try to visit again, and with better timing, if the Tardis will let me." The Doctor spun around and walked back up the steps, away from the Torchwood base, and away from Jack.

Jack was left with several questions, and, as usual with the Doctor, essentially no answers. Who's Ashildr? Who's Clara? Why the hell does the Doctor always run off like that?


End file.
